Jenny Marcus
Jenny Marcus is the daughter and first child of Adam "Kane" Marcus. She is the main plot point of the game's story, Kane must get the mysterious briefcase's for The7 in 3 weeks or his daughter will be killed alongside with his Wife. She is mentioned and briefly seen throughout the game, up until the end of the game is where she talks to Kane, revealing her hatred for her own father, and nearly shooting him in the process of him trying to save her. Appearances Chapter VI : The Exchange She first appears in the game in this chapter, where she is going to be executed in front of Kane, after The7 leave Mute, ironically, will tell them (Jenny and Kane's Wife) "get on your knees". Kane's wife starts to argue with Kane, and Kane tries to tell Mute to let him talk to them. Mute ignores Kane's pleas and executes Kane's wife with a gunshot to the head, Jenny is seen covering herself in fear as Mute moves the gun to mother's head. Lynch then gets up and grabs the unaware mercenary, after he was pretending to be knocked out, allowing Kane to get up and fight. Kane, furious with the death of his wife, picks up a shovel, screaming "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME TALK TO THEM!" as he proceeds to kill Mute and smash the shovel on Mute's dead body. Jenny, in shock, stays motionless while all this happens. After reinforcements arrive and are killed off, Kane gets a brief moment to talk to her after 14 years. Jenny, still in shock, won't respond to them. Soon after that, The Behemoth 'comes in and tries to deal with Kane and Lynch. Kane tries to convince Jenny to go while he handles this but she remains quiet and motionless. After the confrontation with The Behemoth, Jenny escapes in one of the Mercenary's Vehicles. Funnily enough, you can shoot the car's wheels out, and she will still drive off fine. Chapter XIV : Within the Walls. Kane and Lynch enter the building, and hear the Elder Brother say "sorry old friend, I'll miss you. But you shouldn't have listened to Kane." Carlos is then shot by one of them. Kane finds Jenny sitting on the Fountain, with Carlos' dead body to the right. Kane proceeds to ask Jenny if she's hurt, and at that point the Younger Brother will appear, saying "Kane step back, one false move and we will kill you." Kane will plead "just let her go" and "leave her alone", although the brothers will go on about how Jenny hates him and how Kane got his Wife and Son killed, which he denies. Lynch will notice the mine that Carlos had before he was shot, and either two things happen. You can shoot the mine which will force Kane and Lynch into a fight with the Mercenaries, the Elder Brother will die, but the Younger Brother will escape with Jenny. If you do not shoot the mine in time, both Kane and Lynch will be instantly downed by bullets, and the game will end since you died. Chapter XV : Choice. Kane slowly loses his sanity trying to get Jenny back while not caring for everybody else. (This can be noticed when the driver forgets the way to the airstrip and Kane loses it, Lynch tries to calm him down but it is useless.) Later after a long chase to get to the fleeing airplane Kane manages to shoot the turbines and is successful on stopping the plane with the Younger Brother and Jenny onboard. Kane goes and Kills the 3 Mercenaries on the plane and then executes the Younger Brother hiding in the cockpit with Jenny. After that, Kane finally gets to talk to his daughter again, but is soon interrupted by Jenny telling him that she knows what he did, mirroring her mothers words saying that "...why couldn't you just die?!" while pointing a pistol at her father, after she tells Kane how much she hates him, Kane convinces her to come with him, Jenny will say "I don't have a fucking choice, do I?". soon after they find a Helicopter, here the player is given a choice, for Kane to redeem himself and save Shelly and the rest of the remaining '"Dead Men" or to escape with Jenny and leave them off to die. *If the player chooses to "Go to the Helicopter" Kane and Jenny will escape leaving Lynch. *if the player chooses to "Go to the Village" the mission will end and Chapter XVI : Consequence will begin. Chapter XVI : Consequence after arriving to the village, Lynch will say "Kane this is seriously wrong...". Kane will tell him to shut up and that he "can fix this!", minutes later Kane reaches the stairs of the church were the "Dead Men" are pinned but the only one that remains alive is Shelly. Shelly isn't greatful that Kane came to rescue him, and says "don't worry, you'll die here too". After Jenny is downed and Kane says "SHE'S NOT DEAD!", Shelly gets mad and tells Kane he owes him nothing, and escapes on one of the boats. Kane and Lynch will escape on a boat with Jenny not conscious, and Kane will talk to Jenny, telling her he wrote her a letter but didn't have enough time to finish it. Lynch was shot helping Kane escape on the boat, saying he should have taken the Helicopter instead. In Dog Days, it is revealed that Jenny survived the first game. At the beginning of the final mission, Kane leaves a message on her phone, telling her he's coming home to her. Kane came to Shanghai for the gun smuggling gig offered by Glazer through Lynch so he could help support Jenny. Category:c Category:characters